Haruhi Is A Fangirl?
by Free Cake
Summary: One day, Hikaru and Kaoru are in the fountain, and they find Haruhi hiding. Was she spying on them? Is she a yaoi fangirl? One-shot. Contains some HikaKao fluff.


**A/N: Wanna know how this story came to be? A ROLEPLAY!**

**Enjoy my friends and I's (?) imagination!**

* * *

The school day at Ouran had come to an end. Hikaru and Kaoru, being as devious as they were, had a plan to break a few rules. Play in the fountain, what else?

They were both standing n the pool shirtless and pants sleeves rolled up. Hikaru then sad, "Kaoru?"

"Hikaru," Kaor said back. When Hikaru moved forward, some of the water had splashed on his brother.

Kaoru shivered a bit form the cold water and then laughed. "That's cold, Hikaru!" he said, before splasing some of the water back.

Hikaru was also laughing now. They were both splashing the water back at each other repeatedly until... Kaoru saw someone move behind the fountain.

Kaoru stopped for a moment, looking at the fountain, and shortly afterwards, Hikaru did as well. "What is it, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru broke his gaze with the fountain for a moment. "I think there's someone behind the fountain," hewhispered to his brother.

Hikaru looked at the fountain. It was a possiblity. They were two twins with 'homosexual tendencies' and almost every girl in the school was a yaoi fangirl.

"Let's find out," Hikaru said. "You go on the right side, I'll go on the left. That way, they can't run away."

Kaoru nodded, and with that they split up. They both walked around opposite sides of the fountain, and then they caught the person red-handed.

"Haruhi?" the two said together in shock. Haruhi is a fangirl?

Haruhi jumped at the twins seeing her. "Hi guys!"

"What are you doing here?" the two said in unison.

"Well I... I-I dropped my wallet, and I-I'm pretty s-sure it's in the f-fountain," she studdered out.

They both placed an elbow on Haruhi's shoulders. "Are you sure...?" Kaoru started.

"...That you weren't spying on us?" Hikaru finished.

"N-no!" Haruhi said.

"Alright, then," Hikaru said.

"Then we'll help you find it," Kaoru offered.

"Thanks," Haruhi said, and they started to look for the 'lost' wallet.

Hikaru and Kaoru knew that Haruhi's wallet wasn't lost in the fountain; they weren't easily fooled. It would be ironic that Haruhi lost her wallet again in the fountain just while they were there.

They had a plan to make Haruhi crack like an egg.

"Oh, Haruhi?" Hikaru called.

Haruhi turned around. "What is i-" she started to say, being cut short after seeing Kaoru in Hikaru's arms. Her face started to turn pink and she quickly turned away.

Hikaru and Kaoru knew what this meant. They had to go further.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru started.

"We found your wallet!" Hikaru finished.

Haruhi turned around not to see her wallet in either one of the twin's hands. Instead she saw Hikaru giving one heck of a kiss to Kaoru!

Haruhi's face was a bright red. This was yaoi. She quickly turned away. "I-I don't have t-time for this! I need my wallet!" she said to the two.

Still not working. Hikaru and Kaoru had to confront her.

Hikaru and Kaoru came to Haruhi's sides. Hikaru on her left, Kaoru on her right. "We know you're a fangirl," Hikaru started.

"We're okay with that," Kaoru then said.

"But wouldn't you feel better..." Hikaru said, and then the two said in unison, "If you admitted it?"

Haruhi then walked forward a bit, turned around, and then said, "I'm not a fangirl! I never was, never will be! Now would two just help me find my wallet!"

Hikaru and Kaoru still wasn't convinced. Then, Hikaru saw her wallet. In her bookbag. Along with a notebook and... a photobook of the twins together! Yaoi! They knew it!

Hikaru went over to her book bag and took the notebook and photobook. "Haruhi!" he called after returning to his brother's side.

"Did you- EEP!" she said Hikaru and Kaoru had found her photobook!

"Sure you're not a fangirl?" Kaoru asked.

"Give those back! They're... they're Renge's!" Haruhi shouted at the two. She tried to get them back, but Hikaru had throw them to Kaoru. Haruhi then went over to Kaoru, but Kaoru threw them back to Hikaru.

The more they threw the photobook and notebook, Hikaru and Kaoru were completely apart with Haruhi in the middle, trying to get back her things.

Haruhi was tired. She needed to rest, but she had to get back her stuff!

"Just admit it," Hikaru said while laughing happily.

"Then you'll get back you're fangirl stuff!" Kaoru said, laughing as well.

"Alright, fine!" Haruhi exploded. "I'm a yaoi fangirl! I love yaoi! Just like Renge and all the other girs in this school! Now give me back my stuff!"

Hikaru, who now had it, tossed the things back to Haruhi. The edges were a little damp, but not too much.

"Feel better now that you've admitted it?" Kaoru asked.

"No!" Haruhi shouted. "I feel like you've just forced me to reveal all the secrets I would put in a diary! I hate you two! I really really REALLY HATE YOU!" She then got out of the fountain angrily, grabed her shoes and book bag, and walked home.

Hikaru and Kaoru had a devious smile. She loved them. She loved them together that is. She would probably go home and write all over her notebook 'HikaKao' and draw yaoi doshinji. That was Haruhi. A fangirl.

* * *

**Just so you know, I TOTALLY support HikaruxHaruhi, but this was too good to pass up! Also, some credit goes to Tenshi Neko-Chan and XxxxXBloodyXxxxXJigokuXxxxX cause I did the roleplay with them. Bye~!**

**-ILovesSoul-kunAndKaoru-kun**


End file.
